Up in flames
by 0oHarleyQuinno0
Summary: AU. For Rebekah the last day in Mystic Falls didn't end up as a disaster like she was expecting. Somewhere around S4. One-shot.


**Title** : Up in flames

 **Rating** : T - M

 **Pairing** : Rebekah, Silas

 **Summary** : AU. For Rebekah the last day in Mystic Falls didn't end up as a disaster like she was expecting. Somewhere around S4.

 **About the story** : I have this weird thought bugging me up for days now. Silas and Rebekah. I don't remember them having an interaction on the show and I, honestly, don't have patience to re-watch the scenes to make sure of the timeline.

Silas and Rebekah pairing might be OOC for Silas (as he waited for Amara for his entire life), but - this is merely a fiction lol.

 **Note** : I don't own TVD or the characters. Everything I write is for fun and part of my imagination. No beta. Please excuse the mistakes!

* * *

 _0o Up in flames o0_

If things were positively in other way, Rebekah might have enjoyed the slow music in the Mystic Grill. She was tired, tired of the way that the things had been, tired of going after Stefan and then Matt, tired of hunting down for the cure, tired of listening to people's complaints on the new villain of the town.

Silas.

The centuries old immortal shook the whole town with his attacks. Some said he would take the form of beast while some said he would conveniently shapeshift.

Directly the Mikaelson never witnessed his horrifying acts. And she had no amount of curiosity left inside her to go after him.

Understanding that she lost her chances to get the cure, Rebekah decided to quit the town and take a break from everyone. Especially from her family.

Mentally groaning at the thought of her stern brothers, Rebekah ordered another drink.

"I have been searching for you." Matt's voice rang in her ears. Immediately Rebekah darted her gaze to the smiling human. "Boozing without me?"

"I don't know you'd enjoy my company." She replied sharply, looking down at her drink, predicting something wasn't right.

"Well, someone's cranky." Matt commented, rolling the sleeves of his casual blue shirt. "I would really love to change your mood."

Rebekah eyed him carefully for a minute or two, recalling earlier Matt's dry behavior. His blue eyes possessed some spark, a bit of mischief and a bit of darkness, as he narrowed his eyes slightly.

Realization hit her hard.

Peeling her stare away, she muttered quietly. "I don't have the cure. So, you can leave me be." She brought the notch of her glass to sip. "Silas."

A melodious chuckle escaped him. Dark and alluring. Something she had never seen coming from Matt.

"Excellent!" Amusement danced in his blue eyes. "You set the newest record by recognizing me faster than others. I am impressed."

"Flattery won't lead you to the cure, sweetheart. I stopped tracking about it forever ago." She scoffed, not giving a damn of his strength or his age. The Original was very much frustrated right now. "Leaving me alone would do me greatest favor."

"What, I don't get a chance to speak with a beautiful woman like you?" He didn't want to leave her probably.

Tossing some money on the table, Rebekah shot him a dirty glare before she moved out of the bar, regretting her decision to leave car at home. Of course, she could simply move in vampire speed, but that wouldn't help her much.

"I suck at flirting, don't I?" This time Stefan questioned her.

Great. Probably Silas chose his target and decided to torment her for the rest of night.

"Hmm," he was excited with the new discovery. "So, you and the younger Salvatore had a thing."

"When people warned me about your torturing skills, I have doubted." Rebekah let out a huff, not halting her walk. "I am going to take it back."

Another chuckle.

"Then you'll start breaking like a little glass doll when I use my full potential."

It was her turn to laugh. Bitterly. "Living for more than a thousand years with dysfunctional family built me up, Silas. Tears and pain are dwelling inside me."

The path they were walking was dark. If they weren't any supernatural creatures, they wouldn't have dared to spare glance at it.

"Tangled history with siblings?" Nik's voice greeted her. She cringed immediately and the monster laughed. "Certain sibling."

As far as she remembered the way back to their mansion wasn't this much darker and she took less time to understand it was Silas's craft.

Rebekah was dead in her tracks, shifting her attention to the monster beside her, as if she would have glared at the face. "Which part of I-don't-have-any-idea-about-the-cure you didn't understand?"

"Which part of I-am-trying-to-flirt didn't you understand, little one?" He was back into Stefan's form. Nearly Rebekah forgot when was the time last time someone called her so. Maybe the bully from her village, when she was still a witch, was the first and last person to call her 'little one.'

"Find someone else who can enjoy your theatrics." She huffed out air, saw there was no glamour on the path, or it was all in her head? Streetlights and empty road were on display.

"And I chose you." Stefan/Silas smirked at her, making her to roll eyes.

* * *

Rebekah parted her lips, sucking air harshly, as he kissed on her tender spot on the neck. She was cussing and clawing the back of monster she perceived him to be. But the monster was rather good in bed.

Good at kissing, touching at her right spots, running tongue on her skin. Or she might be overly excited watching him in Stefan's form. Barely had she remembered who made the first move, but glad her day wasn't going to end in disappointment. So, the rest was really unnecessary. For her.

Stefan/Silas grasped her by face, deepening the kiss, exploring her mouth with his tongue. Genuinely she had never imagined that much passion from someone like him.

Rebekah found herself rising up and pinning him under; She was having that much of strength. Semi-consciously her hips were gyrating against his, reflecting his smirk, while he was eager to see what's behind her cream lacy bra.

No illusions, no entering into mind. He agreed to her condition, but he wasn't changing into his true self.

A pair of dark green orbs were holding so much curiosity, anticipated and confused why she stopped.

"I want to see you." She stated in a whisper. He raised brows. "Even if it is your monstrous form."

Silas stared at her for a moment and barked out a laugh. "You offended me so brutally, little one." A perplexed Rebekah frowned at him, his fingers tracing her curves and taking pleasure from it. "I may avenge by making you scream all night."

Rebekah slapped his hand when he reached for her breast. "Reveal yourself first." She growled, didn't end running her hands on his chiseled torso.

"This is my true self." He muttered after observing her for a minute. A clear question was displayed on her face and he explained. "Stefan is my doppelganger. So, what do you expect?"

Rebekah's smirk restored before she planted a kiss on the corner of his mouth, lightly grazed the line of his jaw.

Then she pulled back to look him in the eyes and unclasp her bra.

* * *

"Your brothers aren't the brightest, are they?" Silas teased in the bed, watching her strode in her naked glory. "I have fooled them twice in the name of the cure."

Rebekah didn't look amused. No one except her should speak of her brothers in that way. "Remember me again. Who's having the cure?" She countered with a sweet sickening smile. It was still missing and the hunt was going on.

Silas nodded to himself, his smirk was growing dark. "I really do enjoy your mouth working in other ways, little one."

"Time is up, darling." She gathered all of her clothes and started wearing them one by one. "And I don't think we'll get to meet again, considering your obsession for the cure."

"So you're saying if we cross the paths in future, then the chances of using your mouth on me again are pretty high?" Silas wiggled his brows and threw a goofy smile.

Rolling her eyes, she zipped her pants and treated him with a nasty stare. "There's nothing wrong to dream, sweetheart."

Silas chuckled, looking away. "When I get the cure, I'll be seeing you first." He ran fingers through his dirt blond hair, raking his gaze over her frame. "Quite smitten with your body and blood."

Rebekah received her first reminder of the blood sharing they had at the end of their passionate rhythm. Actually it was an accident and both of them really didn't mind, as they were lost in pure ecstasy.

"Good luck with that." She said, standing at the doorway of a cheap motel room. It was early hours in the morning, when they were done and she decided to quit the place. "Because I can be at any part of Europe."

 _0o Up in flames o0_

* * *

Imagine Amara didn't exist, lol. I really had fun writing this pair. New for me.

Love to see your comments! Take care, readers =)


End file.
